Olvidar
by shinobu-k
Summary: No es facil empezar una nueva vida cuando todavia no has olvidado tu pasado... Matt/Mohin Molly. Spoilers. Situado en 2x03 Oneshot. Prometo cosas mejores xD


Una cosilla que se me ocurrio ayer, al ver el capitulo 2x03, ese momento pelea de matrimonio fue demasiado para mi fangirlismo xDDD

* * *

--Dime que vas a quedarte –le suplicó Molly con esos ojitos tiernos a los que no podía resistirse. A pesar de la cara de asco, desesperación o celos de Matt, no podía decir que no--. Ahora vete a dormir. Mañana tienes que madrugar, ¿no, cariño?

--No quiero ir a dormir… --protestó Molly, fijándose en la extraña expresión de Matt--. Creo que Matt está enfadado conmigo… ¿He hecho algo malo? –sollozó la niña.

Matt se sobresaltó, mientras murmuraba algo que Mohinder no alcanzó a escuchar.

--No, cariño, no. Es que no me gusta que Mohinder haya vuelto sin avisar y te haya despertado, eso es todo. Ahora te costará volver a dormir y…

--No, ahora dormiré más tranquila –afirmó ella, para la desesperación del policía--. Porque os tengo a los dos aquí. Así me siento más acompañada –sonrió la niña. Mohinder se dio la vuelta para que Matt no le viera reírse.

--Está bien –Molly se subió a la espalda de Matt--. Mañana será otro día, así que a dormir se ha dicho.

--¡Mañana tienes que contarme todo lo que has visto en Haiti, Mohin! –chilló ella, cantarina. Matt estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nervioso con aquella situación. Dejó a la niña en su cama y la tapó--. Buenas noches, pa… digo Matt. No le regañes a Mohin, por favor. Quiero que se quede con nosotros, como antes de que se fuera…

Matt sólo afirmó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente. Mohinder estaba tomándose un café en la cocina cuando él volvió, hecho una furia.

--¿Qué mierda te crees que haces? –susurró, lo bastante cerca y bajo como para que Molly no les oyera discutir.

--No vuelvas con lo mismo, por favor Matt.

--¡Por favor Matt pollas! ¡Beneth te dijo que eras más útil dirigiendo la operación allí! ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para hacer las cosas a tu manera?

--No es mi manera –frunció el ceño e intentó moverse, pero Matt le cerró el paso--. Ellos me han dicho que van a ponerme una oficina aquí. Y quiero estar con Molly, quiero protegerla. Es como una hija para mí.

--Creo que yo tengo mucha más madera de padre que tú, Suresh –espetó, arrebatándole la taza de las manos y volcándola en el fregadero. Mohinder emitió una queja, pero cuando se la arrebató, ya había perdido todo su café.

--¿Ah, sí? ¿Has conseguido esa placa al fin? Tienes que estar muy sexy vestido de policía… --se rió burlonamente.

Matt recordó la noche antes de su partida, cuando había estado a punto de besarle y se había quedado con las ganas.

--¿Molly es la única razón por la que has vuelto? –inquirió, aproximándose tanto a Mohinder que podía sentirle respirar entrecortadamente.

--Quién sabe…

Mohinder entreabrió los labios y Matt puso una mano en su espalda y lo besó. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni él mismo lo sabía. El doctor tenía claras sus intenciones; desde que había descubierto quién era en realidad Zane no podía evitar querer rehacer su vida. Y Matt era todo lo que necesitaba. Quería a Molly, era un hombre justo y sensato, con un trabajo admirable y era cariñoso y amable, y, a pesar de todo… No podía amarle. Todavía no.

--¿Estás seguro de esto? –le preguntó Matt, turbado por los dubitativos pensamientos del doctor. Él no respondió. Tan solo deslizó la lengua por su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer.

Matt decidió que no iba a ser él entonces quien detuviera toda esa locura. Cuando ocurrían cosas como aquellas, odiaba su poder. Le gustaba saber que Mohinder estaba pensando cosas como "me encanta su olor" o "qué bien besa el cabrón", pero por otro lado estaban las dudas "¿y si Zane no hubiera sido Sylar?" "¿de verdad me llenará una vida con Matt o seguiré pensando en ese hijo de puta?" Además, el hecho de que Mohinder lo supiera, lo empeoraba todo.

Pero los ágiles dedos del doctor acariciando su entrepierna no parecían dudar en absoluto. Matt desabrochó su camisa mientras se besaban desesperados. El deseo quemaba demasiado como para guardar silencio, pero no podían permitir que Molly los pillara en plena faena. Matt se deshizo de su camisa. Habían llegado hasta el sofá sin romper nada por el camino y eso era todo un milagro, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que estaban ambos. El policía se sentó con Mohinder encima. Tuvo que morderse la boca para no gemir cuando el doctor bajó su cremallera y metió la mano en el calzoncillo. Mohinder comenzó a mover la mano más rápido ante los mordiscos del policía en sus pezones.

--Matt… ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez con un hombre?

Él denegó con la cabeza. Mohinder se incorporó y buscó en un cajón algo que Matt no consiguió identificar hasta tener enfrente. Hacía bastante que no usaba uno de esos.

--¿Quieres que te lo ponga yo? –ofreció risueño, ante la cara de pasmo del hombre. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era la primera vez que veía un condón--. ¿No serás de esos que lo hacen a pelo, verdad? Eso es muy peligroso…

Suresh había terminado de desvestirse y verle así sólo conseguía hacer que su deseo aumentara escandalosamente. Tiró de él para tenerlo de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando de las sensaciones de la calidez de su piel. Era algo que también añoraba. Ya ni siquiera se trataba de sexo. Mohinder le gustaba de verdad.

--¿No te parece más peligroso follar con un asesino? –se burló Matt, acariciándole la espalda mientras el doctor le ayudaba a colocarse el condón a ciegas.

--No puedo más que darte la razón en eso.

Matt dejó que él le guiara hasta su interior. Mojó uno de sus dedos en saliva y se lo introdujo. Él contuvo el gemido refugiándose en su cuello y además pudo mantener una postura más cómoda, dejándole a Matt el control de la situación.

--Oh, Matt –gimió al límite de sus fuerzas. Había conseguido tocarle tan bien que ni Sylar le había hecho sentir tal placer. Y sólo era su dedo--. Métemela, Matt. No aguanto más… --confesó al avergonzado policía.

--¿No te dolerá?

--No –fue rotundo.

Se tumbó cómodamente y Matt se metió entre sus piernas, empujando con suavidad y mordiéndose el labio. La próxima vez, si la había, se aseguraría de que fuera mientras Molly estaba en el colegio, porque no poder gemir con tranquilidad, ni oír la sensual voz de Mohinder era una tortura, pero enterrarse en su cuerpo y ver su cara de placer y su columna arquearse hacían que mereciera la pena.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a darle en la cara, Mohinder se percató de que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá y desnudos. Al menos se habían tapado con una manta.

--Buenos días, Mohin.

--¿Molly?

La niña estaba sentada en la cocina, bebiéndose un vaso de leche con total tranquilidad, sin prestarle la menor atención al hecho de que los dos estuvieran durmiendo juntos.

--¿Sabes? Siento un montón que tengáis que dormir incómodos por mi culpa. Esta es tu casa, después de todo.

--No, Molly. Es la casa de los tres. No lo olvides, ¿vale? Somos una familia –Mohinder localizó sus calzoncillos, aunque por desgracia estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no darle opción alguna--. Pero tienes razón, esto es un poco incómodo. Compraremos otra cama, ¿de acuerdo?

--¿Una cama de matrimonio tal vez? –se rió la niña.

El doctor enrojeció y se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Al menos esperaba que no los hubiera escuchado.

--¿Por qué dices eso?

--Matt no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que te fuiste. Se hace el duro pero yo sé que él te quiere de verdad. Y yo también te quiero, Mohin. Eres el mejor del mundo y me gustaría que fueras mi papá.

--Claro que sí, preciosa. Pero primero tienes que vestirte y peinarte para ir al cole, ¿vale? Voy a despertar a Matt para que te lleve a clase.

La niña asintió y salió corriendo a su habitación. Mohinder se incorporó y suspiró. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le había pasado. Y bueno, también darse una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa encima. Y olvidar a Sylar. Y sabía que todo iba a ser más fácil con ellos dos a su lado.

* * *

Hace bastante que no escribia y menos pr0n, asi que los demás estarán mejor... Espero xD


End file.
